


Life With Chrissy

by LunaCeMore



Category: Original Work
Genre: ABDL, Adult baby, Age Play, BDSM, CGlo, Caregiver, Caregiver Little one, D/s, Daddy Kink, Domme, F/F, Kink, LGBT, Lesbian Sex, Little One, Little Space, Mommy Domme, Mommy Kink, Mommy Maria, POV First Person, Sadomasochism, Submissive, bdsm brat, graphic depictions of sex, how i met my mommy, lesbian ddlg, lesbian fiction, lesbian fiction books, life with chrissy, little chrissy, little girl bdsm, mdlg, mommy kink fiction, my life as her good girl, my new little life, sexual age play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-15 04:38:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13605687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaCeMore/pseuds/LunaCeMore
Summary: Since non fannish original work is not allowed on AO3 this is alinkto my age play Mommy Domme/little girl series, Life With Chrissy.





	Life With Chrissy

**Summary:**

This series is about self exploration which centers around the BDSM role play kink known as MDlg or Mommy Domme /  Little Girl. If this is something you do not agree with or think is morally wrong in any way, do not read this series. This story has an explicit rating for depictions of graphic sexual acts between two adult women. Although fans may  _ see _ these characters a certain way, they are in fact original and are no way related to or taken from any other creative source.

**Triggers: Sexual age play, lactation kink, praise kink, vaginal fisting, female ejaculation, body worship including, but not limited to foot worship, foul language, grief/bereavement, fake Dom and generalized non-con elements, angst, drug and alcohol use, BDSM and elements that relate to BDSM and gloriously graphic lesbian sex.**

* * *

Hey kids

So my links have been disabled here as well. I am surprised they left it as long as they did.  So if you are looking for lesbian sexual age play, you can find links to where the Life with Chrissy series is posted on my website which is calli-writes dot com. I have them available on wattpad (https://www.wattpad.com/user/LunaCeMore) and google docs currently and am considering fetlife and maybe literotica too.

Always, thank you for your support during this transition.

~Luna


End file.
